In Her Dreams
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT WakabaXSaionji. In her dreams, she can be with him…


**A/N: Well, here I go with a random one shot. It's WakabaXSaionji. Sorry for my lack of updates. I've been busy with Honor Society and things of that nature.**

**In Her Dreams**

**By: Melissa Norvell**

They were finally together.

All of their hard work and dedication had finally paid off. There was no Rose Bride to stand in between them. He had already given up on that idea.

Now she could feel appreciated. Unlike the other Ohtori Students, she was no face in the crowd. She could shine brightly with him by her side. They had spent many days catching up on the time they had lost since he had stayed with her in her dorm.

Wakaba loved him, and he had accepted. Her dream would finally come true. Her dream to belong to him. Talking soon turned into sweet touches, words and kisses. The kisses grew deeper and the touches more firm and passionate. Graceful hands ran through silky green locks, gracing features that she dare wouldn't have touched before. After all, she did pull her hands away when he had held them, something she secretly regretted.

She had an opportunity to show him how much he truly meant to her, but acting on her own impulses screwed it all up.

The curly haired girl could hardly believe that she was making love to the kendo captain and vice president of the Seitokai, Kyouichi Saionji.

Hands roam and noises of pleasure could be heard. Soon, clothes disappeared and moans could be heard. Deep and passionate was the love that they had shared, each working from the angst and sadness built up inside of them, and it was beautiful. Like poetry in motion, flowing smoothly their bodies close together, longing for the other's gentle comfort.

As time passed and the pleasure intensified, erratic breathing could be heard from the two bodies, glistening in sweat.

His amethyst eyes looked down upon her exhausted face, sparkling with pleasure and happiness, a kind smile on his face. Locks of emerald green silk cascade from his face around hers, creating a wavy silken wall around her, framing her face. She inhaled his scent deeply. Wakaba had always loved the smell of the kendoist. A smell she would now have forever.

"Wakaba…" She could hear in a loving tone, the tone that she had longed for. The tone she could quickly get used to. The tone that she loved.

"Yes, Saionji?" She asked sweetly.

"What do you think of me?"

She blushed at the possible implications, and their compromising position. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled a little. "You pervert."

She began to laugh with him, but then was caught off guard by a minor little detail and a small gasp was emitted, which made him laugh a bit more.

Something pressed into her, and a warm breath could be felt on her cheek. He was laid atop her, with his head placed beside of her, looking at her face with a smile.

"I think you're great. My one and only prince." A slender hand was run down his face as he closed his eyes.

Soon after, Wakaba closed her eyes.

**BOOM!**

The curly haired school girl jumped up in shock and looked about her room. The skies were gray outside of her window. Wakaba looked around; there was no one in the room. A delicate hand was put on her chest, as she felt her shirt. Wakaba looked down; she was still in her Ohtori uniform.

She had remembered now, she fell asleep after walking home from school. The brown haired girl looked a bit dejected. It was only a dream.

But Wakaba liked to dream. For in her dreams, she had her prince. In her dreams, she was his. In her dreams, they made passionate love, and were more then just friends.

"In my dreams, I can love you how you need to be loved." Wakaba said, looking out of the window. She put a hand on the glass.

"In my dreams, I'm special."

**OWARI**

**A/N: This is not my usual word length, but I think it was good all the same. I randomly came up with it last week and am now able to post it, getting past my beta reading for a few authors. **

**I'm working on a WakabaXTatsuya fanfic as well called Comforting Nostalgia, it should be completed soon. Please check out my other works, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
